marvel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Price
Gabriel Carter Price 'is the son of Wealthy Mutants that were hunted down and killed when he was 14 years old.It was discovered shortly after that he was too,a Mutant himself.He was found by the infamous Wolverine not 2 days after his parents death and brought to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters where,after 3 years he continues to reside with his new found sister and brother.He has made a name for himself and is quite famous for his rare ability to speak anything into existence,gaining him the name of Silver Tongue and Truth Bearer. Personality Gabriel's personality is rather complicated and quite hard to explain.For starters the first thing anyone notices about him is that he is extremely quiet.He does not talk often let alone use his voice.This is due to him being cautious about his mutant ability that deals with vocal speech.He is extremely cautious about his power,this is why he rarely speaks,due to his lack of control he has over it.Majority of others don't even know what mutantion he has for this reason alone.He is a loner,and prefers to be left alone to read and study.He attends classes regularly and usually sits in the back with his head down trying not to be noticed.Even with all of this Gabriel happens to be extremely out going and friendly.He won't verbally talk to someone but he will use sign language to communicate and ask them questions such as "How do you do? The day treating you fairly?".He loves to meet new people even though he though cautious around them,he finds the interesting.He always goes to joke around and have fun with others,gaining him quick friends. Gabriel is also extremely loyal and will not abandon a friend for anything in the world.He deeply cares for all those around him even those who wish to do him pain.When in a fight he always attempts to be quicker clever and use violence and his powers as a last resort.He is extremely intellectual also,due to always reading something,always trying to outsmart his opponent first.This makes him a great tutor,in which he does occasionally tutor others.He loves to teach and one day dreams of a world where he can speak without his powers going haywire and be a professor at the school. Appearance At first the most noticeable thing about Gabriel is his eyes.His emerald colored eyes seem to glow all the time,making them. Bit distracting.This causes most people not to look him directly in the eye,due to falling into a trans like state.His wardrobe consists of mostly Black,Blue,White,and Red clothes due to those being his favorite colors but on occasion he wears others although he most frequently wears a black trench coat at all times even when it's hot.He is also naturally very handsome which attracts him lots of attention when he really doesn't want it,even being classified as the third hottest guy in school by the girls.He has saggy jet black hair and blanks that he usually keeps clean cut and out of his face. Autobiography Equipment Skills and Abilities Natural Abilities And Skills '''Extreme Mental Thinking and Focus: '''Gabriel is most known for his extreme mental prowess.Inherited from his parents,his brain has the compasity and knowledge,including the ability to hold that knowledge with flawless memory,but make the worlds most complex and powerful Super computer look like a TI-82(basically one of those really old computers from the 70s,80s,and 90s that run slow and make sure annoying whirring sounds,for those of you that don't know).He is capable of running approximately 250 battle scenarios simultaneously and then choosing the best outcome and doing what needs to be done.His focus is nearly unmatched by anyone else in the school,able to spend weeks focused on one objective until it's accomplished without the need of Food,water,or sleep. He has a flawless memory,even able to remember the slightest details of an occurrence.This also gives him the ability of Limited Accelerated Vision,using his superior mental focus,he can perceive time slower than normal,when combined with his Supernatural Speed he can react to incoming obstacles and threats. '''Enhanced Weapons Proficiency:'Gabriel has the ability to use vertially anything as a weapon.When he is in danger,using his Enhanced intelligence,he can Iook at anything and decide whether it I'll be an effective weapon or not things that dont usually function as weapons I.E He could use a toaster as a weapon and use it with extreme proficiency as if it were primarily a weapon. '''One Man Army: An ability he gained throgh his mutant Vocifery power,and pretty explanatory by the name itself,Gabe by himself is a One Man Army.He is skilled in virtually every style of martial art known to man and is at the highest calibur of skill in each one of them.He can switch and change styles almost instantaneously and his way of thinking to get the task done at hand.In theory,Gabe is capable of taking on a small army of armed soldiers by himself. 'Superhuman Physicality:'Another enhancement he gained from Vocifery is his immense Physical Prowess.By simply saying,"I am Strong and Fast" he gained an immense Physical boost in power.Although this did not effect the physical looks of strength it greatly improved his abilities.He can now move faster than 500 mph and even enter speeds of low sonic proportions without a sweat.His strength equaled that of someone with mild Superstrength,now strong enough to carry weights up to 4 tons on his back and bench press 20 Times his own size and body weight. Mutant Abilities 'Vocifery:'the extremely powerful and rare mutant ability that Gabriel posses is the power to be Vociferous.This that he has the power to always be right no matter how law bending or reality warping he has.Anything he says immediately comes true(if he had control over it he could choose and cut it off at will,but he doesn't yet) and becomes truth itself.He can do virtually anything with this ability just by saying it will happen.To gain a chosen power to changing the laws of the universe itself.Gabe has little control over this ability so he does his best not to use this abilty very often.He has gained multiple powers over the years with this ability that he decides weather be temporary or permanent and to those that are permanent he has full control over them.The following abilities are listed below: *Telekinesis/Molecular Kinetics(Permanent):By saying that he could control things with his mind *Intangiblity(Temporary):By saying he can walk through things *Invincibility(Temporary):By saying nothing Can hurt him *Invisibility(Permanent):By saying that he can become invisible *Flight(Permanent):By saying he could defy gravity *Teleportation(Temporary):By saying he could teleport *Heat Vision(Permanent):By saying he can shoot fire from his eyes *Xray Vision(Permanent):By saying he can see through things *Intuitive Ineptitude(Permanent):By saying he can understand anything and how it works *Danger Intuition(Permanent):By saying he knows when danger is coming *Telepathy(temporary):By saying I know what you are thinking *Precognition(Temporary):By saying I see the future Although this ability seems amazing at first glance,all power comes with a price,and some of those prices can cause immediate death Weakmeses *What he says can effect Reality in unwanted ways such as saying that he is omnipotent may or may not create a dimensional paradox or saying that Hitler was never born could cause a desolate and neuclear destroyed planet *Muting Him could nullify his Vociferous abilities *He has to constantly watch what he says until mastered or it might cause something catastrophic,and that's why he chooses not to speak *In certain situations wording and specific things in his speech is everything *It does not effect a user of Omni-Lock *His abilities are weakened when fighting a user of science manipulation Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Human Mutant Category:Male